


In over his head

by the_fandom_fangirl



Series: Scriptwriters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, He's a good Dad, Papy you absolute angel, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, ish, slight touch of angst, storyshift papyrus makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl
Summary: sometimes he wonders if he's actually able to look after this child.





	In over his head

No human he had seen seemed to get in as much trouble as his. Three small injuries in a day and a close encounter with some fell variation. Script never got it THAT bad. Well… maybe he did get in trouble occasionally, but he was careful enough not to get hurt! Checker was a ball of energy he just could not keep up with. That was for sure. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was in over his head with them. Most of the time he would wonder if the small child would be better off in the care of core frisk in the omega timeline, or with anyone, ANYONE other than him. But those thoughts were brushed away in a soul’s beat when they showed him a new drawing or did something that made his metaphorical heart melt.

Although now, while he was next to a screaming Checker, he was reconsidering all too much.  
They’d just gone out in some au’s snowdin equivalent before slipping on something and falling down a sheer slope. He’d not been nearby when it happened, just before the entrance to the waterfall equivalent. As soon as they started screaming he was on his way. (Good thing it was post-pacifist, no-one else was living down here.) when they’d fallen, they had a large head injury, a broken leg, a dislocated arm. He wasn’t a good enough healer to fix the leg or the arm, but he could seal up the cut. He looked down at them while holding onto their good hand tightly and spoke.  
“HUMAN, I’M GOING TO GO GET HELP, BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BE BRAVE. CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME?”  
They nodded and whimpered. Last time he checked, humans shouldn’t be that pale.  
“ALRIGHT, HOLD ON. YOU CAN DO THIS.”  
He slowly picked them up. but the small cry he heard was worse than any noise they’d been making. It pulled at his soul painfully. But he couldn’t stop. He needed them to be alright.  
“THAT’S THE WORST OVER. YOU CAN DO THIS.”  
They were holding onto his scarf which had come untucked. But they were nodding.  
Scriptwriter opened a portal, the familiar grip of his pen a little bit soothing. He stepped through. The familiar green and black code visible for a moment before he was dropped onto solid ground again. He did not trip. Not with his human injured.

Script knew he could trust this Papyrus to take good care of them. Shift was a good friend. He still was worried. The thought of what had happened was bad but the idea of what could have happened was even worse. There were a lot of rocks on that slope, they could have..! They could have…  
He slumped in his chair, head in his hands.  
He had let this happen.  
A hand on his shoulder suddenly registered. Shift suddenly was faced with an incredibly worried face.  
“HOW ARE THEY?! ARE THEY ALRIGHT?!” he put both hands on the other’s shoulders and shook him rapidly. Shift however was keeping a calm face.  
“YES, THEY’RE FINE. IT WASN’T ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT TOO MUCH.”  
Before he could speak again Script ran past him and into the room. Checker sat on the bed while putting on their cape. They looked up and grinned, running over.  
“Script!”  
He opened his arms to the hug, holding on tightly.  
“THANK GOD… I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!”  
“I’m okay script, i’m all better.” they held up the hand that had been injured, moving it about. “See?”  
He didn’t reply.  
“Script…? Are you okay?”  
“I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE ALRIGHT…”  
He looked down at them, smiling so wide it hurt a little. They smiled back.  
“LET’S GO HOME.”


End file.
